La luz en la oscuridad
by White Necklace
Summary: Siempre recordaría quién quería ser.


Sentía una llama avivándose en lo más profundo de su ser, la misma llama que tantas otras veces había sido el motor de su conciencia y espíritu guerrero, aquella cuya energía podía ocultarse pero jamás extinguirse.

Con la mirada perdida en el cielo y la boca entreabierta por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, destapó aquellas sensaciones que no salían a la luz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, quería acabar con Freezer, pero no como había derrotado a sus soldados o a contrincantes previos, no, quería matarle, hacerle sentir igual de miserable a como se sentía él en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podían existir seres con tanta maldad? ¿Con tan poco apego por vidas ajenas, capaces de aniquilar sin remordimiento ni duda luciendo una sonrisa? Apretó los puños con una fuerza extrema, hubiese partido cualquier cosa que cayese en la palma de su mano en aquel instante, sin embargo esa fuerza no le devolvería a su amigo, ya no. Krillin no volvería, jamás volverían a reír juntos, no al menos en el mundo de los vivos. Jamás se lo perdonaría, ni a aquel villano por sus actos ni a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitarlos.

 _"Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte... si hubiese tenido la capacidad... si mis entrenamientos hubiesen sido más rigurosos... Se lo haré pagar... Ese... miserable... ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!"_

Sus pensamientos lo martirizaban en esos segundos que se le antojaban horas, reiterando una y otra vez las mismas ideas y ciego de rabia por la impotencia ante la situación.

—Después del pequeño me ocuparé de ti. —amenazó el ser blanquecino con tono altivo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cobarde... un pequeño indefenso... ¿Cómo te atreves...? —murmuró aún incrédulo notando convulsiones en su cuerpo, su sangre guerrera hervía en el interior de sus venas casi incapaz de contener al monstruo.

Pensó en su hijo y en Piccolo, en su propio porvenir junto con el futuro de Namek, en la Tierra, en el difunto príncipe, en lo ocurrido a aquel desconocido planeta natal del que provenía... pensó en Chi-chi y, en contraposición, en su abuelo Gohan. Aquellas dos personas fueron el detonante, la luz en la oscuridad de su yo interior. ¿Qué pensarían de él si lo viesen ahora? ¿Era ese el verdadero Goku? ¿Un asesino? ¿Aquel Ozharu monstruoso que le había costado la vida a quien le había acogido? No, ese no era él, ahora lo sabía con certeza, o mejor dicho ahora lo recordaba con certeza. ¿Cómo se había permitido olvidarlo? Nunca más volvería a suceder, siempre recordaría quién quería ser, por él, por sus seres queridos que ahora necesitaban a alguien que les protegiese, no sentirse amenazados.

A su alrededor empezaron a caer rayos a causa de la liberación paulatina de poder. El suelo empezaba a resquebrajarse elevando algunas rocas entorno a él y las aguas del planeta temblaban por aquella especie de alteración que estaba originando. Al fin se sentía preparado, listo para acabar con tanta injusticia y crímenes innecesarios. Le daría su merecido a Freezer, sí, pero no se rebajaría a su nivel.

—¡No! ¡Te lo impediré!

* * *

Fue entonces cuando, tras un grito liberador, estalló. El despertar del guerrero legendario, la anhelada fuerza en respuesta de la búsqueda de protección, de la necesidad de ser el dueño de su destino. Un cabello dorado como el sol al igual que su aura, erizado, haciendo destacar aún más unos verdosos ojos, el color de la esperanza. A lo lejos su enemigo contemplaba la nueva transformación con creciente pavor, empezando a temer las leyendas que el príncipe tanto había mencionado. ¿Era ese su fin?

Ordenó a su hijo que marchase del planeta en su nave espacial con el cuerpo de Piccolo, no podía correr el riesgo de que su vida estuviese en peligro ante la batalla que se avecinaba aunque eso supusiese no poder salir él mismo de Namek, a lo que Gohan no tuvo más remedio que obedecer alzando el vuelo. En los ojos de Goku sólo había frialdad, pero tras ese muro invisible emergía la determinación y el coraje, el Goku de siempre volvía una vez más.

Percatándose de ello, el primer instinto de Freezer fue seguir despojando al saiyan de sus seres queridos y, extendiendo el brazo hacia el cielo, apuntó con intención de lanzar una ráfaga. Su acción se vio interrumpida ante la repentina aparición del guerrero enfrente suyo con una velocidad de la que antes carecía. Éste agarró la mano del demonio del frío con un poder tan superior a la que le había mostrado que a pesar de no querer admitirlo no tardó en comprender que las predicciones de Vegeta se habían vuelto una realidad. Ante él se alzaba el guerrero de las leyendas y su inminente fin, personificando la esperanza del universo, aquella luz en la oscuridad. Su peor pesadilla.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Saludos lectores. Un relato cortito, sí, pero con un mensaje bien sencillo: Pese a vernos abrumados por los problemas es conveniente reflexionar acerca de a dónde queremos llegar y cómo queremos ser, recordar el por qué de nuestras batallas diarias desatando lo mejor de nosotros. Nunca rendirse, tener esperanza y luchar por lo que se quiere. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y hasta la próxima.


End file.
